


Space Between

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [16]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Descendants 2, Drama, Evie and Mal song turned into Ben and Carlos, Gay, Lyric fic, M/M, Prequel, Sequel will be created watch out for it, Slash, Song fic, breaking up, space between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Carlos and Ben have a moment before going separate ways. A lyric story inspired by Space Between by Evie and Mal.





	Space Between

Title: Space Between

Author: Queen_Preferences 

Rating: K+

Fandom: Descendants 2

Series: none

Pairings: Ben/Carlos

Characters: Ben, and Carlos De Vil.

Summary: Carlos and Ben have a moment before going separate ways. A lyric story inspired by Space Between by Evie and Mal.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

" _I didn't know what you were going through_

_I thought that you were fine_

_Why did you have to hide?_ " Ben announced moving to stand behind Carlos entering the boy's former apartment. Carlos sighed as he glanced towards Ben, the King looked so upset and hurt. Carlos knew he shouldn't have just ran back to the Isle but he couldn't stay any longer. Audron wasn't for him, he couldn't be the proper prince for Ben or the people.

_"I didn't want to let you down_

_But the truth is out_

_It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart."_ Carlos whispered as he moved closer to Ben but the King wouldn't look at him. He couldn't blame Ben, Carlos ran away like a coward and he didn't even give a true reason for it. 

 _"I really had to go."_ Carlos whispered as he pulled Ben against his chest. He glanced towards the sky, he couldn't bear to look at Ben at the moment. 

 _"And I would never stop you."_ Ben whispered forcing Carlos to look at him as he wrapped his arms around Carlos holding him close. Carlos knew he meant it. Ben would give up his happiness in a heartbeat to make sure Carlos had his own.

 _"Even though it changed."_ Carlos whispered.

 _"Nothing has to change."_ Ben promised.

_"And you can find me in the space between_

_Where two worlds come to meet_

_I'll never be out of reach_

_'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

_You'll never be alone_

_No matter where you go_

_We can meet in the space between."_ Ben announced catching Carlos off guard before he quickly joined. Ben smiled pulling Carlos away to close him closer as they slow danced around. 

_"And nothing can stay the same_

_It's growing pains."_ Carlos stated laughing at Ben's attempt to twirl him.

_"Be proud of all the scars_

_They make you who you are (oh, woah)."_ Ben chuckled pressing a quick kiss to Carlos's forehead. Glancing down at the younger boy, Ben knew how baldy he loved Carlos.

 _"I know you have to stay."_ Ben whispered pulling Carlos back against his chest until you couldn't tell where on started and the other ended.

 _"But I'll never really leave you."_ Carlos muttered against his fiancé's chest. He didn't want to but he had to. He needed to be himself again, and sadly he couldn't do that in Audron.

" _Nothing has to change."_ Ben promised.

 _"Even though it changed."_ Carlos added.

_"And you can find me in the space between_

_Where two worlds come to meet_

_I'll never be out of reach_

_'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

_You'll never be alone_

_No matter where you go_

_We can meet in the space between."_ The couple whispered as they danced around the apartment slowly. Carlos giggled despite the tears running down his face. Ben didn't speak as he softly wiped them away. They just lived in the moment.

 _"There are no words left to say."_ Carlos whispered leaning back for his dip.

 _"I know you gotta find your place."_ Ben muttered dipping his fiancé down before pulling back. Ben ignored the pain traveling through his heart as he stared at the beautiful boy in front of him. He didn't want to leave Carlos but he knew he had to.

_"But this is not the end (no)_

_You're part of who I am."_ Carlos vowed.

_"Even if we're worlds apart_

_You're still in my heart_

_It will always be you and me, yeah._ " Carlos stated staring at Ben who joined in.

_"You can find me in the space between_

_Where two worlds come to meet_

_I'll never be out of reach (I'll never be out of reach)_

_'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

_You'll never be alone_

_No matter where you go_

_We can meet in the space between."_ They whispered together noting that their dance was coming to the end. Ben knew he couldn't make Carlos could back unless he wanted to. Carlos knew he couldn't make Ben stay despite the other's willingness. 

They both wanted to be selfish but they couldn't. 

They needed this time apart for the better.

 _"Yeah, no matter where you go."_ Ben promised.

 _"No matter where you go."_ Carlos added.

 _"We can meet in the space between."_ Carlos and Ben vowed. They stopped to stare at each other before joining in a sweet kiss. "We can meet in the space between." Pulling apart Carlos back away watching as Ben stared at him for a moment before turning away.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"Space between." Ben vowed for the last time. Carlos chuckled as he covered his mouth as tears started to pour down his cheeks and burn his eyes, "Where two world come to meet."


End file.
